1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of road controlling traffic and a device thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Recently, road traffic is commonly controlled according to traffic flow of all directions, the number of lanes and so forth, such that the scenarios of splitting direction or mixed direction traffic flow is created, such as two-phase and multi-phase control. Fixed periodic, sensor, self-relieving control technology, and the developing intelligent traffic control technology, such as intelligent traffic system (ITS), are all base on the same technique. Road traffic usually relies on traffic sign and traffic line as a guidance to realize directional or mixed traffic flow. Even the most advance technologies, such as traffic navigation, cruise control, and intelligent traffic system ITS, only divide traffic lanes and speed to control the traffic flow.
As to the control facility and device, whether it is an intersection, or section of a road, whether it is a single point intersection or road lane control or road network surface controls, and whether it is traditional facility or new device, such as signal for intersection control and new pixels signal panel, traditional single-point fixed period, sensor control device, and all kinds of new intelligent advanced control system, such as SCOOT or ITS, traditional sensor coil for vehicles and new graphics monitoring device, and the developing beacon, navigation and cruise control devices, the structure, theory, and function are all evolved around the realization of the above mentioned simple control target according to division of direction based on the lanes or directional traffic flow of mixed traffic, or natural traffic flow condition, the core of the control theory relies on the contemporary traffic flow model. The characteristic of contemporary control method is that it is better in connection by the direction of cars crossing the intersection, traffic flow and lining up of traffic.
WO99/53460 a compound traffic control method and device, wherein it mainly adds a preset compound signal, control traffic flow from all direction to enter areas controlled by compound signal and traditional signal light in order, so as to achieve multi-lane traffic flow. 01108206.2 illustrates a duplex control method and device. Other than adding directional instruction, the preset duplex signal light basically referred to the compound traffic control method and device. The two methods only put up preset signal light in intersections, wherein the theory of controlling in advance the traffic flow of multi-lanes traffic is similar to the contents of the present invention. However, when it comes to applicable area, control theory, control plan, installation of device, structure and procedure, and parameter, the present invention is obviously totally different or have a great difference with the previous disclosure, wherein the previous disclosure contains fatal shortcomings or limitations and immature, such as applicable area is small, technical plan not logical, low in effectiveness, control procedure and parameter device has error, error in the traffic flow model fundamental concept, device is simple and out-dated, poor in effect, increase in delays, low in practicability.
Contemporary technology is deficient in the sense that both the hardware and software do not deal with nor realize preset high efficiency order arrangement of perpendicular or parallel to traffic flow, and controlled guidance to traffic and the corresponding installation of devices. There exists conflicts, inability to fully make use of the passage space of intersections, low efficiency or huge delays, such as although there is a green signal in an intersection two phase control and all lanes can be opened, the left turning traffic flow will conflict with the straight going vehicles and the right turning traffic will conflict with the straight going non-motorized vehicles, such that the order within the intersection is messed up, such that traffic flow is reduced and the occurrence of a certain degree of obstruction of traffic flow, such that the flow is reduced. Even though multi-phase control can solve the problem x-shaped conflict of the intersection, increase the order and speed of traffic flow since the traffic flow of all directions are released at a different time, traffic is nevertheless partially released according to the section of the road, such that not all the car lanes, or the maximized number of lanes can be used at the same time, limiting traffic passage and increase in delays.